Cerita Sebilah Pisau Tua
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Aku hanyalah sebilah pisau tua kecil yang terlupakan, namun semua berubah ketika seorang Soldier berambut raven membeliku. Mungkin mereka mengira aku hanyalah benda mati biasa, namun aku mendengar suara mereka, aku mendengar rahasia mereka /a little bit RosAL/ shonen-ai


**Disclaimer: **Senyuu punya Haruhara Robinson. Kalau Hika yang punya, genre Senyuu bakalan berubah dari Shonen jadi Shonen-ai.

**Warnings: **mention of blood, humor garing, spoiler ending arch 2&3

**Word count: **1,799

**Summary: **aku hanyalah sebilah pisau tua kecil yang terlupakan, namun semua berubah ketika seorang _Soldier_ berambut raven membeliku. Mungkin mereka mengira aku hanyalah benda mati biasa, namun aku mendengar suara mereka, aku mendengar rahasia mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebilah Pisau Tua<br>**

Aku duduk termenung di balik etalase kaca. Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Setahun? Dua tahun? Ah, saking lamanya aku tinggal disini aku sampai lupa. Yang pasti aku yakin seratus persen bahwa aku sudah _sangat_ lama berada di atas etalase ini, terbukti dari debu tebal yang menyelimutiku. Bahkan sang pemilik toko pun enggan meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengelap debu-debu nakal dari diriku. Beliau menyempatkan diri untuk mengelap yang lainnya, sedangkan aku dibiarkan berdebu, sendirian, di pojok etalase toko.

Apa karena aku sebuah kegagalan?

Harus kuakui wujudku biasa saja, tidak seindah tombak yang ada di seberangku, tidak se-elegan pedang yang dipajang di dinding dekat _counter_. Aku terlihat seperti pisau dapur biasa dengan lubang di tengah-tengah bilah pisauku. Bilah pisauku tertanam dalam bongkahan tipis kayu _willow_ yang serta-merta melindungi bilah besiku dari karat. Apa yang spesial dariku? Bahkan si pandai besi bilang aku ini sebuah kegagalan!

_Ting!_

Seorang pelanggan datang, matanya langsung terarah pada tombak indah berukiran naga itu. Orang itu menunjuk si tombak dan si pemilik toko pun menyerahkan tombak itu ke calon pembelinya. Ngomong-ngomong, tombak itu baru saja datang ke toko ini beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kini ia sudah mendapatkan tuan. Oh dunia sungguh tidak adil…

Pelanggan itu membeli tombak tersebut dan tampak senang akan senjata barunya, sekilas aku melihat sebuah anting berbentuk hati dan 'v' dengan manik merah di tengahnya bergantung di telinga kirinya. Akupun langsung menerka bahwa orang itu adalah _Hero_.

Si pemilik toko pernah mengobrol dengan si pandai besi tentang sang raja yang mencari keturunan _Hero_ Creashion (entahlah, aku tidak tahu Creashion itu siapa tapi sepertinya ia orang hebat) untuk menyegel Demon King. Menurut pembicaraan mereka, ada ratusan kandidat dan setiap kandidat akan mendapatkan bandul aneh itu dengan nomor mereka. Pantas saja toko ini mendadak ramai… banyak calon pahlawan ingin mencoba menyelamatkan dunia rupanya…

Meskipun begitu, aku yakin diriku tidak akan pernah dipegang oleh salah satu _Hero_ itu.

=xxx=

Matahari memancarkan cahayanya dengan malu-malu di ufuk timur… oh berapa kali aku melihat matahari terbit dan terbenam dari sini? Lagi-lagi aku lupa. Kutatap jalanan yang meramai dengan hampa. Aku ingin keluar dari sini, aku ingin ikut bertarung dengan para _Hero_ itu, aku ingin melawan monster, aku ingin _Hero_ yang memegangku menjadi seorang legenda…

Hahaha… aku terlalu berharap…

_Ting!_

Pintu kayu berayun bersamaan dengan berdentingnya bunyi bel. He? Ini masih pagi! Siapa pula yang pagi-pagi buta begini sudah datang ke toko senjata?

"Maaf, aku mencari sebuah pisau kecil."

Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam… yang aneh. Rambutnya berbentuk seperti tiga gunung yang berdiri berdekatan. Ia juga mengenakan semacam armor besi di tangan kirinya dan dadanya. Di punggungnya terdapat pedang yang luar biasa besar.

Tunggu, kalau dia sudah punya pedang sebesar itu, kenapa ia masih perlu pisau? Kecil pula!

"Oh… silahkan lihat-lihat saja, kami punya banyak koleksi _dagger_…" ujar si penjaga toko masih dengan piyamanya. Sepertinya ia terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara pemuda itu datang.

Dasar bodoh, ia lupa mengunci pintu rupanya semalam… pantas saja pagi-pagi buta begini sudah ada yang datang! Kau harus bersyukur tidak ada yang mencuri senjata-senjatamu, hei pak tua!

Pemuda itu lalu membalikkan badannya dan mulai melihat-lihat. Berkali-kali ia mendengus melihat deretan senjata-senjata yang dipajang pak tua. Tangan kanannya sesekali menyentuh beberapa _dagger _yang dianggapnya menarik, namun ia tidak sampai menggenggamnya.

Pemuda bermata merah itu (ngomong-ngomong matanya begitu merah, seperti kubangan darah) kembali mengelilingi toko hingga ia sampai di hadapanku. Alisnya mengerut, matanya memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Perlahan tapi pasti ia meraihku.

Kurasakan tubuhku terangkat dari tempatku bersemayam. Ia membolak-balikkan tubuhku sebelum akhirnya melepas penutup bilah pisauku. Aku yakin aku melihat secercah cahaya kepuasan dibalik iris ruby-nya.

"Sempurna…" gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan sehingga si penjaga toko tidak mendengarnya. Ia membawaku ke _counter_.

"Eh kau mau yang itu?" sang penjaga toko tampak kaget, pemuda itu melemparkan tatapan penuh kesungguhan sekaligus tajam sebagai balasannya, "150 gold," ujar si penjaga toko tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda ber-_scarf_ merah gelap itu langsung melempar tiga keping koin emas kemudian berjalan meninggalkan toko sembari menggenggamku.

=xxx=

Pemuda itu membawaku ke sebuah _inn_. Tangannya menggenggamku dengan erat –terlalu erat-, ia jadi terkesan sangat gugup.

"Bagaimana caraku untuk memberikan ini padanya… cih…" pemuda berambut raven itu mengusap dahinya, ia lalu menyisir rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya dengan jemarinya, "akan sangat konyol jika tiba-tiba aku berikan padanya… _Yuusha_-san bisa curiga… "

_Yuusha_-san…?

"Lho, _Senshi_, kau sudah bangun? Pagi sekali," tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut cokelat susu keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kami. Rambut pemuda itu acak-acakan dan sesekali ia menguap.

Ia buru-buru menyembunyikanku dibalik tubuhnya, kurasakan genggaman tangannya di sekitarku mengerat. Dia gugup lagi eh? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan bocah itu?

"Ini jam tujuh pagi, _Yuusha_-san. Justru suatu keajaiban kau yang bangun jam segini. Biasanya kan kau tidur bagaikan mayat dan tidak akan terbangun sampai jam menunjukkan pukul delapan," sebuah senyuman mengejek terlukis di bibir orang yang dipanggil _Senshi_ itu, "aku yakin, bom meledak disamping telingamu pun kau tidak akan terbangun jika belum jam delapan," lanjutnya, seringai mengejeknya semakin melebar. Ohh jadi hubungan keduanya ini _Senshi_ dan _Yuusha_ ya…

Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu langsung membalas kata-kata _Senshi_ dengan suara yang cukup kencang, yang kemudian malah mendapatkan tendangan di perut hingga pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang. Pemuda berambut aneh itu mengatakan soal 'segera bersiap-siap' dan 'Black Cave'. Aku merasa sangat antusias, apakah ia akan menggunakanku untuk bertarung disana?

=xxx=

Seandainya aku manusia, aku pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan berguling-guling di tanah, lihat barisan itu! Untuk masuk ke Black Cave saja perlu mengantri? Ahahaha! Seharian berjalan di hutan hanya untuk menemukan tempat ini dan masih harus mengantri lagi? Konyol!

Begitu pasangan _Senshi_ dan _Yuusha_ (yang kemudian kukenal sebagai Ross dan Alba) tersebut berhasil masuk ke Black Cave, aku semakin ingin tertawa. Mana ada Black Cave terang-benderang seperti ini?! Lihat! Banyak sekali _Hero_ dan _Soldier_ disini! Mereka mau demo atau _hunting _sih?

Tiba-tiba tangan Ross kembali menggenggamku erat, tanda ia gugup. Meskipun begitu ekspresi wajahnya tampak datar. Sepertinya ia masih memutar otak untuk mencari cara memberikanku pada _Yuusha_-nya tanpa mempermalukan dirinya. Padahal tinggal memberikanku saja padanya maka masalah selesai, tapi orang ini memiliki ego sekeras dan setebal batu karang sih…

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku mendengar pemuda beriris ruby itu menggumam pelan sembari menyeringai. Seringai usil. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pemuda beriris kenari yang sedang mendekati sekumpulan orang.

Uh oh, sepertinya ia berhasil menemukan caranya…

=xxx=

"Hiks…"

Alba terbaring di tanah sembari merengek, genangan darah di sekitar perutnya. Kami baru saja meninggalkan Black Cave karena menurut Ross, kita membuang-buang waktu disana.

"Aku tertusuk oleh pedang seseorang ketika keluar tadi…" rengek pemuda itu. Aku langsung berharap kalau aku adalah manusia sehingga aku bisa memelototi _Soldier_ tidak bertanggung jawab ini.

Seakan pura-pura lupa, Ross mengangkatku dan menyeringai tanpa dosa, "oh, itu aku juga," ujarnya santai. Setelah menginjak kaki _Hero_-nya dengan sengaja, kini ia menusuknya juga dengan sengaja?! Orang ini Do-s…

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, sialan!" seru pemuda itu marah. Entah kenapa ekspresi marahnya malah terlihat lucu, "bukannya kau ini tidak punya _dagger_?! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!"

Ross menaruhku disakunya, kemudian meletakkan kedua tanganya yang terkepal di depan dagunya, "J-jangan salah paham, i-ini bukan seperti aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu atau sejenisnya…"

"Jangan mendadak bersikap tsundere! Jadi kau sengaja membelinya untuk menusukku?!"

Aku memperhatikan percekcokan heboh keduanya dari balik saku Ross. Meskipun keduanya sering ribut, tapi aku dapat merasakan kepribadian keduanya yang dinamis. Keduanya seakan tercipta untuk satu sama lain.

=xxx=

"Ross…"

Suara lembut yang sangat kukenal. Pemuda berambut cokelat –yang sudah setahun lebih menjadi tuanku- berpakaian belang hitam-putih meraihku dari atas meja kecil di sisi kasurnya. Ia duduk di atas kasurnya dan membelaiku, membelai kayu _willow_ yang menyelimuti bilah pisauku.

Tuanku yang dulu -si sadis bermata merah- telah memberikanku kepada Red Fox; julukan _Hero_ ke 45, Alba Fruhling. _Hero_ lemah yang selalu saja merengek namun kini sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang pahlawan yang sesungguhnya, yang kini sedang mempelajari sihir demi mengendalikan mana di dalam tubuhnya.

Ross, ah bukan, Shion memberikanku ketika kami semua berhasil menyelamatkan sahabatnya; Crea. Butuh waktu setahun untuk dirinya memberikanku pada Alba, pemuda yang ia sayangi. Sayang tuanku ini ternyata sangatlah dangkal dan bodoh, namun setelah waktu berselang dan mantan _Senshi_ itu mengutarakan perasaannya secara langsung, tuanku langsung membalas perasaannya. Ternyata keduanya sudah saling suka sejak lama namun takut mengutarakannya.

Aneh, manusia memang aneh.

Jemari tirus Alba membelaiku lembut, lagi-lagi ia menggumamkan nama mantan tuanku. Iris kenarinya terlihat sedih meskipun bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Namun senyumannya lebih pantas disebut senyuman miris.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertingkah begini, setiap malam ia selalu seperti ini; membelaiku dan memanggil-manggil Ross. Awalnya aku heran, tapi lama-lama aku mengerti: ia kesepian. Ia merindukan iris ruby itu, ia merindukan suara baritone itu, ia merindukan sentuhan Ross.

Pemuda yang kini berpakaian serba hitam itu sibuk berpetualang bersama Crea. Memang Ross selalu datang setiap bulannya untuk menjadi tutor sihir Alba. Tapi tetap saja tuanku kesepian. Pertemuan yang sebulan sekali itu tidak bisa menghapus rasa rindu yang mengendap di ujung hatinya.

Aku ingat ketika Ross menawarkan pemuda itu untuk ikut berpetualang bersamanya dan Crea, namun tuanku malah memilih tinggal di tempat. Aku yakin, jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali berpetualang bersama sahabatnya sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia merasa bahwa Crea lebih membutuhkan Ross sekarang. Ia ingin memberikan _quality time _pada Ross dan Crea meskipun itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya.

"Hiks… Ross… aku merindukanmu… cepat pulang…" setetes air mata jatuh membasahi kayu _willow_-ku.

Tuanku menangis… suaranya parau… sungguh berbeda ketika Ruki ataupun Janua mengunjunginya; ia pasti selalu tersenyum dengan senyum riangnya. Tuanku memang tidak pernah mau membuat orang lain khawatir.

"Ross…"

Alba menggenggamku erat, lalu menaruhku di depan dadanya. Jemarinya menyelubungi kayu _willow _pelindung bilah besi tajamku. Ia masih menangis.

Aku tidak tega.

Perlahan tuanku berbaring di atas kasurnya, masih menaruhku di depan dadanya seakan memelukku. Buliran air mata masih mengalir dengan derasnya. Hei hei… berhentilah menangis tuanku…

… bodoh, aku ini benda mati, mana mungkin aku bisa menenangkan tuanku. Aku ini hanyalah sebilah pisau tua yang tak bernyawa, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: iki naon… #yaoming. First try nyoba bikin fanfict dari perspektif benda mati, makanya mohon maaf jika hancur :'D ini kedua kalinya Hika nyampah di fandom ini, maafkan Hikaaaa #ditabrak.**

**Endingnya nganu banget :'D apaan itu endingnya gak jelas, ketahuan banget mati ide #dilempartomatbusuk.**

**Btw ini dari sudut pandang si pisau ya. Kalau nonton Senyuu plus baca komiknya pasti ngerti kok maksud Hika xD**

**Oke sekian bacotan Hika, maaf nyampah :' Hika promise, Hika will make more decent story in this fandom :'**

**With shame and music, Hika out!**

Sign,

HiShou


End file.
